


End to the Ship Wars

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Multi, Orgy, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy, Wincest - Freeform, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired of people fighting over him, over Sam, over Castiel, over everyone. A solution is proposed. This fic contains every Supernatural ship that exists or will exist, save any involving John and Mary Winchester, Samuel Campbell, or children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End to the Ship Wars

“Dean, what is this?” Sam stood in the warehouse, blinking his eyes.

“Tired of all the fighting. Over me, you, Cas, all of us.”

“Dude…is that a 55-gallon drum of LUBE?”

Dean smirked. “Hell yes it is.”

“And are those…what are those?” Sam stared at the stack of blue things against the wall.

“Gymnastic mats. We’re gonna cover the floor with them.”

Gabriel stood in the corner, surveying the scene. “You didn’t think of everything, Deano.” He snapped his fingers, always one for dramatic effect, and pallets-worth of supplies appeared. Cases of Vitamin Water and Ensure, orange coolers full of Gatorade, a fully stocked bar, large ice-filled barrels filled with bottles of Pepsi, tables bearing platters of fruits, cheeses and meats. Along the walls were metal shelves containing every imaginable sex toy and kinky garment known to humankind, and a few that would come as a complete surprise. The gymnastic mats were now spread out over the massive floor. In the center was an elaborate contraption of polished wood and comfortably padded surfaces in a dizzying variety of shapes, heights and angles, with something that resembled a climbing wall rising up the center, and a sturdy lattice structure over the entire thing, with ropes, restraints and straps hanging down.

Castiel appeared silently. “Ah. The Playpen. It has been a while since we’ve enjoyed the opportunity to use that, Gabriel.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Will someone tell me what’s going on here?”

Gabriel stepped closer to Sam. Real close. “We’re gonna have the mother of all fuck parties, kiddo.”

“…we’re gonna…what?”

Dean came up behind Sam and nipped at his neck. “That’s right, Sammy. All of us. Everybody.” Gabriel stared at Sam’s mouth like he was already envisioning the use he would put it to—and he was.

“You and me…and Cas and Gabriel?” Sam arched his neck into Dean’s touch.

Dean chuckled. “Not just us, baby boy.” Dean slipped his hand under Sam’s shirt and pressed it flat against the warm skin of his stomach. “Everybody. Well, not mom and dad or Samuel. I drew the line there. And no kids. But everybody else, pretty much.”

Dean licked the hollow of Sam’s throat, eliciting a low moan.

“So responsive, Sammy. Hope you’re gonna survive this.”

Cas and Gabriel disappeared and reappeared with people. More and more people. Crowley. Bobby. Jo and Ellen. Jody Mills. Meg. Ruby. Ash. Lisa. Alistair. Lucifer. Rufus. Henrickson. Becky. Anna. The  Ghostfacers. Even Dick Roman. 

Dean slipped his hand lower, brushing his fingertips against the tip of Sam’s cock, already rock-hard. Gabriel knelt in front of Sam, and Cas had already dropped to his knees in front of Dean. Cas glanced around the room, and everywhere, people’s clothes just…disappeared. Through speakers hidden in the ceiling came the sound of Led Zeppelin.  _Black Dog_. Side 1 of Zeppelin IV.

And so it began.

Crowley drove himself balls-deep inside of Ellen, whispering such deliciously filthy things in her ear she was shuddering. Bobby buried his face between Sheriff Mills’ thighs while she took Rufus in her mouth. Meg and Ruby were locked in a writhing sixty-nine while Ash watched and jerked off, Becky tonguing his ass frantically. Lucifer and Alistair did terrible things to each other with sharp knives, grinning and panting with pleasure all the while. Anna fucked the Ghostfacers…all at the same time. The cute girl from the auction house rode Zachariah. Jo impaled herself on a handcuffed Dick, gasping into Lisa’s mouth who was grinding against Dick’s tongue. Garth had his fist all the way in Ronald’s ass like he was a hand puppet. People they had encountered once were fucking each other on all available surfaces in every possible combination. Balthazar simply ran around the warehouse laughing, jamming himself into any orifice not in use and yelling, “Surprise! It’s my cock!”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “What the… how is this even possible?”  Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Chuck, dressed in a beautifully tailored white suit. “I have ways, Sam.” He gripped Sam’s face in both hands and drew his tongue slowly along the seam of his lips until Sam opened to him. “I have ways.”

 


End file.
